Rose Betrothed
by Anagram RMX
Summary: Kiba Loves Hinata, but the day he plans to reveal this, he finds out she's engaged to the most rude and arrogant person in Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha. But maybe it's not over yet... KibaHina, horrible summary, please read


Summary: Sasuke was rich. Kiba…wasn't. All he could offer was his heart and the moon. He's been trying to ask her out for weeks, but when Hinata is betrothed to the Uchiha, what can Kiba do? Fluffy KibaHina Oneshot Summary Sucks. Please read.

RMX: Hi!!! I have been inspired once again. Here is another one shot-Damn it!!! Don't set the house on fire…

Neji: Who are you talking to?

RMX: Sim Kurenai on my game. She can't cook yet…

Neji: …so, apparently, this story takes place when team 8 is 19 or something. It's KibaHina, and Sasuke is back from Orochimaru and accepted by the village. RMX doesn't own Naruto. If she did, there would be an even guy to girl ratio.

RMX: that is correct. Now, this story is inspired by the song Moon over Georgia, by Shenandoah. It's a good song, but I don't think there's much of the song reflected in the story. Also, this was written ages ago. So on with the fluff!!!

(-:-)

Kiba yawned as he trotted out of his apartment one morning. It had been a pretty normal day so far. He was heading off to meet the rest of his team where they normally met in town. Lord knew Shino would already be there, and Kurenai would not be far behind, but he was looking forward to seeing the white eyed heiress the most.

He stared up at the sky with a grin. "Today's the day…" he said to himself.

_Ha!_ Something inside him said. _You've started everyday this week saying that…like you'll ever ask her out._

Kiba frowned as he continued through the streets. Akamaru had joined him, and was wagging his tail happily, slightly oblivious to his master's pain.

It was true. Every morning this week, he had started out feeling great, telling himself that it would be the day he asked Hinata out on a date. They had been out before, but she had never actually acted like it was a date.

Shino knew what was running through his friend's mind. He always did. It's what made him Shino. But he remained quiet about it, only pushing Kiba to the fact every few weeks. He had been supportive enough, giving him openings when Hinata asked if she could treat them to dinner.

To say the least, nothing ever happened.

He sighed and looked to the ground, only to see a crushed flower in the dirt. Kiba tilted his head and picked it up curiously. That's when the idea hit him. He grinned and started sprinting for the Yamanaka flower shop.

(-:-)

Ino yawned. It was another early, boring and utterly normal day to her. She stared out at all of the flowers and sighed. Business had been slow lately. They did not get as many customers as they had in recent years, and that made the work even more boring.

Until, of course, a whirlwind of black slammed through the doors and stopped, panting on the door mat.

"K-Kiba?!?!" Ino yelled in shock. "What on earth are you doing here?!?!"

"Hi Ino…" Kiba replied breathlessly. "You got any roses?"

"What kind of question is that?" Ino asked sourly. "What kind of flower shop would we be with out roses?!" She sighed. "Yeah…They're over there…" She pointed a finger towards a large bin.

Kiba smiled and walked over. He had the urge to buy the entire bin, but it would be a hassle to take them all, and he didn't want to seem too eager. He pulled a single, red rose from the bunch and walked over to pay for it.

"So…" Ino started peppily. "Who's it for?"

"…What?" Kiba asked dryly.

"You don't buy a rose for no reason Kiba!" Ino chided with a smile.

"It's none of you're business!" Kiba growled.

Ino chuckled. "I bet it's for Hina-"

That's when a second whirlwind slammed through the doors.

"_What the heck was that all about?!?!_" Akamaru barked at Kiba in dog language.

"What the hell?!?!" Ino yelled. "We don't allow dogs in here!!!"

"Um…bye!!!" Kiba yelled to the blonde before grabbing Akamaru's collar and jerking him out of the store.

(-:-)

When Kiba approached the alley where he met the rest of his team, it looked like Shino was alone at first.

Kiba grinned. _Great!!!_ He thought. _I just need to ask him to leave until Hinata shows up and…_

The dog ninja stopped in his tracks as a familiar Uchiha boy with spiky hair walked up. "What the hell?" he muttered.

He eventually started walking again at a quicker pace than before. "Oi, Shino!!!" he yelled.

Shino turned away from Sasuke and nodded in acknowledgement.

Kiba nodded back before saying, "Hey, can you do me a favor and I dunno…walk the block until after-"

"What's the Rose for?" Sasuke asked rudely.

Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Why the heck do you wanna know?"

"Sasuke, please repeat what you just asked me," Shino said, stopping the impending argument before it could begin.

"Hm? Oh," Sasuke mumbled. "I need to see Hinata. Do you know where she is?"

"Why?" Kiba asked defensively.

"Well, she's my fiancé," Sasuke said shortly. "There are things we need to discuss."

Kiba's heart could have stopped at that moment. "Wh-what?!" he blurted.

The Uchiha glared. "You heard me, dog boy. The girl and I are engaged. Now where is she?"

Kiba gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to end the Uchiha clan forever, until he heard the gasp from behind a fence. He bolted around only to see nothing. He sighed and smiled a little, before remembering who was standing next to him. He grumbled something and walked towards the fence, only to see a girl with bright eyes, hiding.

"Hey Hinata," Kiba said softly.

Hinata squeaked, startled. "Oh…H-Hi Kiba," she stammered.

"There you are," Sasuke said with a cold voice.

"Sasuke," Hinata said quietly. Kiba could not read her face at that moment. She looked upset. How on earth could they be engaged?

"I believe your father told you of our arrangement," Sasuke said simply. "We need to discuss things."

"I know," Hinata said dourly. She was staring at the ground.

"Hey," Kiba blurted. "What's going on?!?!"

"K-Kiba…I-I'm betrothed to Sasuke," Hinata said sadly. "We-We're getting married next month."

Kiba stared at her for a moment. He had no idea what to think. She wasn't happy about this obviously. But he knew she wouldn't stand up to her father. He looked away, pretty much forgetting about his plan. "Oh…" was all that escaped his lips.

Sasuke glared and grabbed Hinata's arm. "Well now that everyone is informed, we should be going," he started dragging her away.

"Gah!" Hinata yelped.

"Hey!" Kiba growled at him. "Don't hurt her!!!"

"She's my fiancé," Sasuke said. "I can do anything I want."

Kiba growled something. "Let me put it another way then," he grumbled, walking up and grabbing Sasuke's wrist. "Hurt her, and I'll kill you."

Sasuke raised an eye brow. Hinata stared, curious, and rather frightened all the same. "Fine," Sasuke said, dropping her arm, and grabbing her hand. "Come on…"

Seeing that hurt Kiba even more. His eyes dropped and he walked the opposite way. Hinata stared back at him the entire way, until she and Sasuke turned a corner.

Kiba walked back to where Shino still stood in fury. "What-What the hell was that all about?!?!"

"Well, they're betrothed, and Sasuke happens to be an ass-"

"I know that part!!!" Kiba spat. He looked at the rose he still carried and sighed. "What's the point…" He said to himself. He tossed the rose to the ground and stormed off.

Shino sighed. He was two teammates out for the day. There was no way he was sticking around for the mission. He started walking away until he noticed a girl in purple running down the street.

"Sh-Shino!!!" she yelled, stumbling up. "I-I'm sorry, I asked Sasuke if we could talk later so we could do the miss-what?"

Shino had been staring at her oddly since she had run up. He sighed and pointed to the rose on the ground. "You might want to talk to Kiba," he said simply, before walking off.

Hinata's eyes widened. She walked over and picked up the crushed rose. "K-Kiba…" She mumbled. Tears rushed to her eyes and she ran off.

It was only minutes later that the fourth member of team 8 showed up only to see Akamaru alone and confused. "Hello?" Kurenai called along the street. "Shino? Hinata? Kiba?!?! Where are you?!?!"

(-:-)

Hinata searched the streets as the sun was setting. She had been looking for her friend for hours, but Kiba seemed to be good at hiding. Shino had decided not to help for one reason or another, and Hinata had no intentions in stopping her search for the dog ninja to hunt down and recruit Kurenai. The one trip she had taken to her home had cost her enough time. She was alone in her search, and she was getting absolutely no where.

She sighed as stars started dappling the sky. _Kiba,_ she thought. _Where are you?_ She continued searching the streets as the crowd diminished. She had searched every nook and cranny of the city, and he was still no where to be found. Eventually, she started feeling as if the search was hopeless. She was about to start home, when she looked up at the moon, only to see a silhouette of the boy she was looking for.

Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest. She couldn't move for several seconds. She swallowed and reached into her bag to pull up the crushed rose from earlier for confidence, and smiled. She looked back up and started running to where Kiba sat.

The dog ninja gave no hint he knew Hinata was there when she reached the top of the building where he sat. "K-Kiba…" she stuttered.

He shivered when he heard her and slowly turned. "Hi, Hinata," he said. She walked closer and sat down next to him. Kiba was staring at the moon sadly.

Hinata could see pain running over his face as they sat together silently. She kept looking over at him, only to see sadness, and it was hard to bear. "Kiba…" she eventually said softly, pulling the rose from her side. "You…why did you have this?"

Kiba looked at the rose and took it from her hand. He looked at it with a small smile and sighed. "This day started out perfect," he said. "I left home with an exact plan of what I was going to do. I nearly bought all the roses in the Yamanaka flower shop. Then I find out the girl I was buying it for is engaged…"

"I-I'm sorry…" Hinata said quietly. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Heh…not nearly as sorry as I am," Kiba said, leaning back. "I've been trying all week…maybe if I had actually succeeded, I might have been able to get to you first…"

"…What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well…look at me! I'm not Sasuke," Kiba said almost like he was ashamed. "He's got half the girls in Konoha chasing after him, and a garage bigger than my house, and…come on…if you two have kids…think of the eyes they'd have…A new breed of ninja could come of it." He sighed. "He's twice as strong as me, and I have squat to offer you."

"Why does that matter?" Hinata asked.

"Come on Hinata…" Kiba muttered, laying down the rose next to him. "I don't stand a chance to that guy…"

Hinata sighed and kneeled to face him. "Kiba," she started, picking up the rose. He turned to face her, only for her to put the rose stem between his teeth and to make his elbows buckle, having him fall on his back.

Hinata smiled and giggled. "You know, only half the girls around here like Sasuke," she said. "I'm not part of them for a reason…"

Kiba raised an eyebrow, and tried to sit up, but Hinata pushed him on his back again and put her forearms on his chest to hold him down. His face was quickly changing to a red that would rival Hinata. This made her chuckle before she continued.

"I don't want Sasuke," she said shortly. "I don't want his house. I don't want his looks. I don't want his attitude." She paused, and leaned down touching her nose to his. "I want someone who really loves me. Someone maybe…like you." His eyes widened as she leant down even further, and kissed him. She eventually sat up, taking the rose out of his mouth with her teeth, leaving him speechless.

She smiled back at him as he sat up, and took the rose out of her mouth, twirling it with her fingers. "You're cute when you're embarrassed," she said shyly, regaining her normal personality as he looked at her with wide eyes.

This time, it was Kiba's turn to grin. "So are you…" he said pulling her into his lap. He kissed her sweetly, trying to keep it chaste, but with some permission and urging from her, broke that train of thought. After a little while the kiss broke, and Hinata was sitting there giggling as Kiba nuzzled into her shoulder like a puppy.

"Kiba!!!" she laughed as he picked her up bridal style.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I need to go home really quick…" she said.

Kiba's eyes saddened when he remembered who was supposedly waiting for her. "Oh, right…" He put her back on her feet

Hinata sighed. "Its okay, Kiba," she said, hugging him. "I-I'm just going to be gone a few minutes."

Kiba wrapped his arms around her, afraid that when he let go, she would be gone. "But…you're dad is going to-"

"Kiba," Hinata said flatly, looking into his eyes. "Don't worry. Now come on." She let go of him and started leading him away by the hand.

They were most of the way to the Hyuuga compound when Kiba noticed the last store still open on the street. Flowers lined the windows. He smiled.

"Hey Hinata," he started. "I'll meet you at the gates of the complex when you're done."

(-:-)

Ino smiled as she walked towards the front of the store to close up for the day. Kiba had apparently gotten the store noticed with his whirlwind entrance and exit. He had brought in more business than she'd had all week! She was about to turn the Closed/Open sign over for the night when she noticed a boy in black leather running up.

"Kiba?" she asked, opening the door. "What are you doing back here?"

"Um…that rose I bought earlier was…" He tried thinking of an answer she wouldn't get upset with him for. "Compromised by unforeseen variables...Can I get another one before you close?"

Ino smiled. "Sure!!!" she beamed. She ran over to the bin of roses. It wasn't as full as it had been earlier, but she grabbed one anyway and walked over to the door. "Here," she said. "Just take it. You brought in a lot of customers earlier!!! It's the least I can do…"

"Wow…Thanks!!!" Kiba said enthusiastically, taking the rose carefully. He started turning on his heel when a whirlwind of two figures appeared in front of him.

"There you are!!!" Kurenai spat at him, jumping away from Akamaru, the other whirlwind. "Where on earth have you been?"

"Huh?" Kiba mumbled. He looked at his dog, then at his teacher. "Oh…well…around…"

"That doesn't mean jack shi-"

"Bye!!!" Kiba yelled, hopping onto Akamaru. "To Hinata's house!!!" Akamaru started dashing happily away, glad his master was back.

It was about five minutes before Kiba stopped at Hinata's street corner, only to see her and her younger sister at the gate. Hinata had a large bag on her back, and Hanabi looked upset. Kiba caught the conversation they were having with his Ninja hearing.

"You know," Hanabi started angrily. "He's just going to get me to marry that bratty little Uchiha..."

"S-Sorry, Hanabi," Hinata said, stifling a laugh.

"Eh, It's alright," Hanabi said grouchily. She smirked deviously. "He won't live forever…"

"Hanabi…" Hinata sighed. "You can't kill our father…"

Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as soon as he's gone, me and Neji are bringing you back." She hugged her sister. "See ya. Have a good time with dog-boy!!!"

"Hanabi!!!" Hinata spat at her sister's mocking.

Hanabi giggled. "Bye!!!" She closed the gates.

Hinata sighed with a smile and started down the street, when Kiba and Akamaru trotted up and pulled her onto the dog.

"You didn't have to leave because of me…" Kiba said.

"Well…It's not that…" Hinata sighed. "I dropped by earlier and I kinda yelled at my father…"

"What?" Kiba said, almost laughing. "You're joking…"

"Heheh, I wish…" Hinata said. "I also kind of flipped Sasuke into a fish tank when I said I wasn't going to marry him…" Kiba smiled. "So," she started. "Know any good hotels?"

"No…" Kiba started, blushing. "But my place has a great view…"

Hinata smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Sounds great." And with that, they rode off into the night.

End

RMX: It's not my best work, but all the same, I'm glad I wrote it.

Neji: Looks like…so, what are you playing?

RMX: oh this? Sims 2. This is the Team 8 house. See, there's Kiba, and Hinata and Shino, and Hanabi. And there's Kurenai and her son.

Neji: Where's that other guy on the side bar? The one with the long black hair? It's not me, right?

RMX: Wha-? Oh no!!! I haven't made your house yet. Tenten and Lee and Guy will be there. That's Hiashi. He's locked in the shed.

Neji: …Why?

RMX: Because I don't want him, but everyone has to be related to an adult, and I didn't want Hinata and Kiba to be related, because that's weird…So I made Hiashi, who sucks. Then I locked him in the shed.

Neji: …Okay then…Anyway, Review please. Seriously, the less she get reviews the longer she keeps me here…PLEASE!!! Help me fangirls!!!

RMX: Quiet. Review!!! Bye!!!


End file.
